1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a clutch. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a clutch which can control an operation of the clutch precisely by using kinematic means.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a driver of a vehicle provided with a manual transmission should push a clutch pedal and moves a shift lever to a target shift-speed for shifting. If the driver pushes the clutch pedal, a clutch is operated so as to prevent engine torque from inputting to the transmission.
As described above, the clutch is disposed between the engine and the transmission, and selectively connects or disconnects the engine and the transmission.
A conventional clutch assembly includes a clutch disk, a clutch cover, a clutch fork, an operation cylinder, a master cylinder, and a clutch pedal.
The clutch disk and the clutch cover are engaged to each other by friction, and torque applied to the clutch cover is selectively transmitted to the clutch disk. That is, if the clutch disk is closely contacted with the clutch cover, the torque of the clutch cover is transmitted to the clutch disk by frictional force. If the clutch disk is parted from the clutch cover, the clutch disk and the clutch cover rotate relatively.
The clutch fork pushes the clutch cover to the clutch disk or pulls the clutch cover from the clutch disk so as to engage or release the clutch. The clutch fork is operated by the operating cylinder.
The master cylinder generates hydraulic pressure supplied to the operating cylinder and is mounted between the clutch pedal and the operating cylinder. Therefore, if the driver pushes the clutch pedal, the master cylinder generates the hydraulic pressure and supplies the hydraulic pressure to the operating cylinder.
A conventional clutch assembly is mainly used in a manual transmission. However, use of the manual transmission decreases because of difficulty in manipulation. Recently, use of a double clutch transmission (DCT) or an automated manual transmission (AMT) increases.
According to the double clutch transmission and the automated manual transmission, manipulation of the clutch is controlled by an electrical signal of a control unit. Therefore, a conventional clutch assembly operated by the hydraulic pressure is hard to be applied to the double clutch transmission and the automated manual transmission.
In addition, an operation stroke of the clutch is not constant according to the clutch assembly operated by the hydraulic pressure. So, it is hard to precisely shut off the torque. Particularly, half clutch may be hard to achieve.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.